


The punishment of Dr. Abel Gideon

by MiloBettany



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Butt Plugs, Enemas, Feminization, M/M, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Riding Crops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiloBettany/pseuds/MiloBettany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story plays somewhere between S1 and S2. </p><p>Chilton recently released from the hospital faces Gideon again and decides he´s not quite satisfied with just locking the man up. Fortunately Mr. Brown is more than willing to assist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The punishment of Dr. Abel Gideon

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is my first one in this fandom and it just sort of happened. So sorry if I don´t hit your taste.   
> Please mind the tags and yeah, if in the next chaps my inspiration strikes and there´s something to add I´ll do it of course. 
> 
> I´d be soooooo glad if you´d give me some feedback so I know where I can improve myself. 
> 
> English is not my native tongue but I really try to get better, promise. 
> 
> Enjoy the story and thank you for comments and kudos. ^^

“Dr. Gideon.”

Frederic Chilton, recently released from the hospital, leans against the wall opposite of Dr. Abel Gideon´s cell, the blond man leaning against the bars with an amused smile.

“Dr. Chilton! I can´t express how wonderful it is to see you again. It must´ve been ages!”

The cool blue eyes looked measuringly at the grim presence in front of his current vacancy.

The last time Chilton saw the supposed-to-be-Chesapeak-Ripper was as he removed his inner organs to present them as a gift basket to the actual-Chesapeak-Ripper Agent Crawford and his insane protégé Graham.

From the corner of his eyes Chilton could see the young man sitting on his Spartan bed, staring at the walls, sweat dripping down his temple. Too bad that such a promising mind went to waste, Chilton thought and smirked bitterly.

“Ages, indeed.” he answers, with a mocking hint of arrogance as the prisoner crossed his arms to lean casually against the frame of his cell door.

“I hope they stitched you together properly.” Gideon growls, his eyes shining from amusement. His staring gaze fixed on Chilton´s shaky frame, wandering down his body to roam over the last few buttons of his shirt, where he expected the thick red scar to be- the very proof that would make sure that Chilton won´t ever forget him.

In circling silence the two men stare at each other, like lions before a fight.

“I hope you know that this unacceptable behaviour can´t be tolerated.” Chilton mumbles, wiggling with the fingers against the handle of his cane, the dull sound of his ring against plastic filling the silence of the old catacombs.

“And what are you going to do? Slap me with your cane like a naughty little schoolgirl?” Gideon smirks provokingly, looking at the man with open disgust. Chilton´s methods are well-known to dance on the line between unethical and humiliating. The power-hungry narcissist has always been a willing victim to Dr. Gideon, his fragile ego a perfect target for the intimidate.

Chilton thought about his last spoken words. His face a mask of tiredness and exhaustion. Even though the incident of his “injury” was several months ago he still felt the painful healing in the deepest of his bones.

Several minutes pass before Chilton smiled with an amused hum and walked without wordlessly down the alley, the sound of his cane knocking against the antique stone floor casting a dull echo against the cells.

Gideon raised his eyebrow, surprised at how easy he got rid of the incompetent man, the personification of disappointment for the physicians and psychiatrists of the world. The panting breath of Will Graham tickled his ear, his neighbour obviously in distress, still haunted by his nightmare and visions.

This man was not to be envied, Gideon though, before he stepped slowly to his bed, laying himself down, the anxious whispers of the profiler a steady sound in the background.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 

It is night when Dr. Gideon wakes up due to the noise sound of the opened door to the basement. Two pair of feet stepping closer, obviously some agents of the Bureau to pay Graham a visit, Gideon though, his eyes lazily looking to the bars of his cell, expecting Dr. Bloom and Agent Crawford to walk pass him with a neutral look.

He always adored Alana Bloom, the dark haired gazelle, elegant, with her lean legs and those delicious breasts. She always brought the worst out in him- her intellect and articulated behaviour was more and more appealing to him with every time he saw her.

Gideon would have regretted to kill her. In fact, he was more than relieved when Graham managed to prevent the gruesome murder of this fragile flower. How she´s reacted if she found out who her dearest Dr. Lecter truly was? Imagining the shock in her soft eyes Gideon missed the moment the cell door opened and two attendants, huge like trees, stepped into his cell, grabbing him roughly to blindfold and handcuff him. 

With few quick movements his arms were chained behind his back, black cotton taking his sight before they dragged him out, his bare feet scratching over the floor as he hangs limp in their arms.

“Gentlemen, this is more than unnecessary. If anyone would be willing to have tea time with the doctor it would be definitely me.” he snarled, his amusement wearing thin at the rude behaviour. Probably it´s time for another sculpture, he thought. The man holding his left arm seemed to volunteer whole-heartedly, his firm grip around his biceps a definite sign to assist him.

The men carried him up the stairs and around several corners. At first Gideon was able to recall where they take them, but after the fifth staircase he lost count.

With every step they took Gideon became more and more confused. This was not the usual procedure for getting an appointment with Chilton. For a short moment he remembered the thoughtful look as he had left the basement. Obviously the moron is going to pay him back, Gideon though with an exciting chuckle.

After a few more minutes he heard a door open in front of him, the scent of disinfection solution tickled his nose.

The men put him back on his feet and step back, the sound of an air conditioner the only sound filling the silence. Gideon moved his head in several directions, hopeful to sense the breath of anyone else in the room. Being caught off-guard was one of the things he doesn´t like.

“And now?” he snarled, relaxing his still bound hands behind his back. The room was surprisingly comfortable warm, a circumstance which irritated him. He should remind Chilton to create a more threatening environment of a possible punishment as soon as the idiot gives himself away.

Suddenly Gideon heard a pair of feet stepping closer. He never relied on his olfactory sense but the scent of after shave tickling his nostrils was quite familiar to him.

“Mr. Brown! What an unexpected pleasure!” he mumbled sarcastically, the steps stopping in front of him. The man doesn´t answer his sharp welcome, just a dry huff echoed through the room.

Softly his blindfold was unfastened, the unique scent now more prominent as Matthew stepped closer. As the fabric was removed Gideon opened his eyes, the lean face in front of him just a hand width afar from his own.

“Dr. Gideon...” Brown said, his light eyes cool, with a villainous glim. His lean face an empty mask that didn´t impress the doctor, actually he found the obvious arrogance of the younger man quite annoying.

“Dr. Chilton gave me clear instructions for today’s treatment.” he said hollow, his voice not showing any passion nor joy towards his actual task.

Gideon raised an eyebrow as the man put the blindfold in the pocket of his white surgery coat and pulled out a pair of scissors.

With a few precise moves Gideon´s jumpsuit lay in stripes at his feet, accompanied by his undergarments. The young man´s face not showing any reaction to the naked body in front of him.

“I advise you to not start anything, Sir.” he mumbled as he turned around and stepped to the table leaning against the wall to the left of Gideon, Abel observed the room while Matthew was rumbling around.

Besides the table was just an examination desk and a seat in the right hand corner, and a simple desk stand, lightening up the clinical surrounding with cool light.

Brown turned around, with something pink in his hand. “Dr. Chilton likes you to wear this.” he said calmly, spreading the shiny fabric. The shiny fabric happened to be a dress, made of silk and framed by white lace.

Gideon blinked in disbelief. “You can´t be serious.” he snarled with suppressed anger. Matthew gave an unimpressed look and stepped closer till his face was a few inches away from Gideon’s. “Don´t make it harder than it is, Dr. Gideon. I´m allowed to make you follow Dr. Chilton´s wishes in any way I presume to be necessary.”

A hot shiver ran down Gideon´s spine as he fixed on Matthew´s still empty face. Emotionless eyes hiding the easy guessed intelligence and creativity of their owner. He´d always been suspicious about the true nature of Brown, his behaviour was way too respectful, nearly admiring now and then towards the inmates.

His eyes flicked to the dress and back to his supposed-to-be punisher. It reminded him of a dolls dress, obviously meant to mock his masculinity.

“Certainly not...” Gideon said coolly, lifting his head to play out his full height and underline a point.

Apparently disappointed with his answer Matthew sighed soundlessly, pressing his slim lips together before he raised his hand rapidly and punched in the Gideon´s face, the older one falling surprised backwards on the ground.

The biting pain caused him to shiver deliciously with anger. It had been a while since someone dared to attack him openly. The racing red of hate and blood lust pumped through his veins like lava. He hasn´t felt this alive for ages, it occurred him. With a deep growl he jumped to his feet, ready to attack the lean presence in front of him, but Matthew was faster than he had noticed, and was hit by a second stroke of the bony fist of the fight-proven attendant.

Gideon could taste blood. It ran down his upper lip, filling his rapidly-breathing mouth with the salty liquid. He could feel his pulse pumping in his eyelids, which were already a bit swollen after the hard punch.

“This can go on all night and day, Dr. Gideon.” the man stood upon him, his muscular body dressed in a simple pair of trousers and shirt, the usual uniform whilst he´s worked. Gideon glared at his right hand, seeing his own blood covering the sore knuckles. With a mischievous smirk Matthew lifted his hand to his lips, his wet muscle darting out, licking upon his skin.

Gideon didn´t know how to react. This was the first time Matthew showed his pleasure in his work since he knew him. In slow motion brown laid his hand on the black belt keeping his trousers on his narrow hips, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

“Will you be a good girl or do you need some more encouragement to get dressed?” he asked, his long fingers already unbuckling his belt. Gideon couldn’t lay a finger on what it was exactly, but suddenly he found the idea of this young pup marking the master quite appealing. As extraordinary his taste for violence was, he was curious to experience that brutality towards himself. This was obviously a side effect of the recent events. Getting shoot and having ones mind shoved through a psychological meat cutter obviously caused a tendency to self-harm- or at least take some sort of sexual interest in pain.

Irritated by his wish to surrender to Chilton´s “wishes” Gideon cleared his throat and sat up, his member already half hard between his legs. What was it that made this situation so arousing to him? He wondered, as his blue eyes wandered up the long legs of Brown, observing his crotch and the prominent bulge awaiting his wide eyes. He blinked a few times in utter confusion, before he sighed and smacked his lips. “If you want me to wear it, you may have to help me getting up, Mister.”

Matthew huffed amused and grabbed his upper arm firmly but not painfully. Impressed by the professional carefulness Gideon was lifted on his feet in a moment. Brown slid his free hand into his trouser pocket, fishing for the key to the handcuffs.

“I´m going to open the cuffs now.” he said with a raspy voice. “If you attack me in any way it will be your end, is this understood?”

Gideon didn´t doubt his words for a single second. The well trained body under the white cloth an obvious sign that he was a condign combatant. With a firm look in the man´s eyes, Able nodded before Brown stepped behind him, the clicking sound of the unfasten handcuffs disturbing the silence before he felt his wrists being freed, he massaged his arms to encourage the blood back into circulation.

“If you´d be so kind?” Brown mumbled, handing him the dress. The fabric was soft in his hands, smelling strongly of fabric softener, a flowery scent that made him wrinkle his nose. Matthew´s threatening gaze lingered upon him he slid the fabric over his head and slipped his arms through the sleeves. With a surprised laugher he noticed how well the dress fit him. Obviously Chilton had a few hidden talents he should explore one day.

Matthew stepped behind him and zipped the dress up, adjusting the bright pink cloth on Gideon´s wide shoulders. “Wonderful.” he commented at the sight of the blond in that ridiculous costume. The shortness of the skirt, that barely reached his knees made him question the attendant’s sanity, as he straightened a few folds in the material.

“Well then!” Gideon said with a raised eyebrow. This couldn´t be everything the poor doctor planned for his revenge.

With an indicating move in direction of the examination desk, Matthew narrowed his eyes, as Abel answered with an annoyed sigh. “This is just ridiculous.” he mumbled and stepped to the desk, looking down the pale grey leather which covers the surface. “We will see how ridiculous you´ll find it after we got started.” Brown mumbled unimpressed. He stepped to the opposite of the desk and laid the attached leather handcuffs on the lying area.

“Please bend over, Dr. Gideon.” Matthew demanded his face an empty mask again. Obviously, the man couldn´t decide if he liked it or not, Abel thought and sighed exhaustedly. “Yes, Sir.” he snarled and laid his chest onto the cool leather, arm spreads so the man could close the cuffs around his already sore wrists. The heavy fastenings snapped shut and he´s pinned down.

“To prevent any disturbance of unwanted noise I need you to wear this.” Brown continued and pressed a black gag ball between Gideon´s lips, as he took a disapproving breath. Before he could react with sharp words, the leather strap was closed behind his neck, holding the gag firmly in place.

“Perfect.” Matthew commented satisfied.

At that moment the familiar sound filled the gangway, the steady knock of a cane accompanied by shuffling footsteps followed before the frame of Dr. Chilton appeared in the door way.

“Well, well...” Chilton mumbled darkly before walking slowly into the room, closing the door behind him. “Have you everything you need?” Chilton looked at Brown who nods with a generous smile, not visible for Able who wiggled his nose in annoyance; the dusty smell of the leather his face rest against blocked his nose. Matthew pulled the arm chair closer to the desk, at an angle so Chilton wouldn´t miss anything.

With an appreciating nod the man sunk down in the squealing seat and crossed his leg. He was now dressed in dark grey slacks and with a button down he must have worn since he left his house in that morning, sans tie, waist coat and jacket.

Raising an eyebrow Gideon tried to follow Brown with his eyes, as he disappeared through the door next to the desk, returning with a carry, covered by a dark green sheet.

“What will you do for starters?” Chilton asked curiously, looking at the man as he took off his coat and slipped black latex gloves upon his lean hands. “An enema, Sir.” he answered curtly, before Chilton noticed the shocked shiver of the inmate’s body as it tried to communicate his disapproval with chocked words.

“Abel, seriously. Relax! Mr. Brown was a reliable assistant in several medical emergencies. You are in good hands.” Chilton smiled evilly and leant back with a satisfied sigh, his cane leaning against his leg as he wound his fingers and rested them in his lap. “You really should appreciate that I won´t allow anyone else to do this to you. With Mr. Brown I get the best result with minimal damage. I could imagine you to enjoy it.” He lowered his head, his big eyes staring into Gideon´s nervous glance with a mischievous grin. “At least to a certain point.”

Matthew stepped behind Gideon and lifted the skirt of the dress nonchalantly, exposing the pale flesh of Abel´s cheeks, Abel stiffened the muscles with an angry growl.

“Dr. Gideon, I´m going to give you an enema. With or without your agreement. I suggest you give in so can get at least some pleasure from this.” Matthew said dryly and lifts the cover of his carry, exposes several medical items, next to plugs, a crop, a paddle and a heavy iron cock ring.

Gideon couldn´t see the prepared instruments. The thought of getting anything inserted to his rectum was intolerable to him.

Matthew picked up a syringe, the firm end pre-wrapped in a soft silicone cover, ready to be used. “This is simple water, Dr. Gideon. I´m not going to make this harder for you than necessary.” With a slopped grin, Chilton looked at ten of these syringes, knowing that after all of them were emptied in the inmates body he would sob and cry for relieve.

The silicone end of the syringe was thinner than Matthew´s index finger, so if the doctor relaxed his rectal muscles it wouldn´t hurt. With a deep breath Brown patted Gideon´s left cheek, encouraging him to let go of his last bastion of reluctance. Chilton´s eyes still locked with Abel´s.

The warm weight of the attendant’s lean hand made him shiver in a mixture of disgust and anticipation. But he wouldn´t do it. He would not give them the satisfaction of giving in- not yet.

With clenched teeth Matthew spread Gideon´s cheeks roughly, inserts the tip of the syringe into him with a rough push, a chuckled growl filled the room as the silicone broke through the firm muscle ring.

It didn´t hurt, Gideon noticed, even when he clenched his rectum as hard as he could feel the item slips into him without feeling stretched. He took a deep breath as Matthew emptied the fluid into him; he looked over his shoulder, looking into the concentrated face of the man standing behind him. Obviously he must have done this before, faster than he can believe the content of five more syringes were emptied in his body, and the pressure became more and more uncomfortable. He could feel his filled stomach pressing against the smooth leather, his skin still covered by the silly pink fabric.

To prevent any accidents Matthew emptied the last few syringes with quickly before he plugs Gideon’s relaxed hole with a slim butt plug. Gideon´s angry growl the only response to the rough treatment.

“Well then. How does it feel?” Chilton asked amused, his shiny eyes focused on Abel´s sweaty face. Waiting for any further instructions Matthew took a few steps back, arms crossed behind his back.

Abel tried to take a few deep breaths, the movement of his lungs adding more pressure to his already full entrails. Slowly Chilton got up from his seat and limped closer, resting his hip against the desk, his cane in his elegant hand. “At first I thought your suggested punishment wasn´t quite appropriate for what you did to me. But Mr. Brown who had the unexpected pleasure to follow your short chat earlier suggested his assistance and came up with a few quite exquisite ideas. So I thought it would be more than mean to refuse you the extraordinary talents he offered to put into my service.”

With a wide grin he stepped behind Gideon, his eyes resting on the already cramped cheeks. “Using a cane would be too cruel...” he mumbled, handing it to Matthew who took it quickly out of his hand. In thought, he examined the crop and the paddle, wondering which one he should use for the first spanking. “If I may, allow me...” Matthew said dryly and handed him the wood paddle. “This is perfect for a warm up.”

“A warm up?” Chilton wondered, looking grimly at his employee. He was disgusted towards the idea of a warm up for Gideon´s punishment. “If you don´t want to break the skin after just a few blows you should indeed warm it up.” Matthew explained before steping back again, his thin lips smiling passionlessly.

“Well then, a warm up it shall be. It would be a waste of opportunities to move forward to fast, wouldn´t it, Abel?”

Abel growled, his shivering, sweating body tensed in angry anticipation.

“How many strikes would you suggest, Mr. Brown?” Chilton asks honestly curious. He still has enough manners to see competence when it stood right in front of him, even if it took a hard time now and then.

“Ten for starters should be enough.” Matthew mumbled, his empty look still resting on the back of Gideon´s head. The man stared away from his future tormentors, their dead and defiled bodies were the very images he was concentrating on.

He brought himself upon himself. He should have killed Chilton when he had a chance. There was no chance he could enjoy this torment, maybe if it was just Brown involved, the young man actually rather good looking, even for a man who considered himself as pure heterosexual at times. But Chilton´s appearance took the heated atmosphere from the situation, and made his excited rod soften and nearly hide inside his body.

“Then ten shall it be!” Chilton said excitedly, positioning himself sideways to able and lifted the black painted paddle with an evil grin.

“Ready, Abel?”


End file.
